Monica the Dominator
by Woody K
Summary: Monica has a little bondage fun with Isabeau. Request from SquidBaggerofWoomyandNgyesness.


Isabeau woke up from her sleep and found herself in a dark room for some reason, Monica came in carrying a small duffel bag and wearing an evil grin on her face, a strap on dildo and not much else. She reminded Isabeau, "I said that tonight, I would be using you in ways that you had not been used before."

Monica instructed Isabeau to strip. She stood and watched, her arms crossed, as Isabeau removed all of her clothes. Isabeau reddened under Monica's gaze as she tapped her booted foot impatiently as Monica watched her remove every inch of clothing. Once Isabeau was naked, she had her stand with her hands above her head, facing away from her. She could hear Monica getting items out of her bag. Time moved strangely for Isabeau as she stood, staring ahead at nothing, listening for everything that she could and wondering what was in store for me.

Then, Monica's warm hand gripped her shoulder, saying, "Turn around and lay across the bed."

Isabeau felt something slick and hard push against her asshole. Bending over, she felt it penetrate her hole. The invasion wasn't gentle and it wasn't quick. Monica pushed something inside of Isabeau, deep and fast. When Isbeau gasped Moica shushed her and said, "Just let it happen."

Suddenly, Isabeau felt the sensation of warmth and wetness as Monica commanded, "Grasp your asshole tight."

Obeying, Isabeau felt herself being filled now as Monica moved into her peripheral vision where she had a tall device like one would see in a hospital. Rather than an IV handing from it, there was an enema bag. She loosened the clamp that began flooding my insides with a deluge of water and discomfort, she then said, "Take every drop."

As Monica left her side, Isabeau whimpered helplessly as her insides were irrigated. It didn't take long for the cramping to start. Isabeau closed her eyes and concentrated on keeping her asshole as clenched as she could make it, she didn't want to embarrass herself or upset Monica by disobeying her. She tried to keep her breathing steady, though she wanted to pant with nervousness and pain. While Isabeau did this, Monica readied some other things in the room and said, "Hold tight."

Isabeau tried clenching as fast and tight as she could as Monica snatched the nozzle from her bottom, she felt a few drops of water drip down her legs, but managed to hold in the rest of the solution that filled her. "You're to hold that for as long as you can, can you do that?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

She wondered how long she could possibly endure the sensation. A fresh wave of cramps struck just then and Isabeau cried out, feeling as if she was being torn in two, but she knew she couldn't give up yet. Isabeau wanted to hold out as long as possible, she wanted to make Monica happy and she knew taking as much pain as possible would do so.

Monica sat on the bed. Isabeau could see her black nylon clad legs, her eyes followed them up to a pair of short denim shorts, she asked Monica, "Ma'am?"

"Yes, slut?"

"May I relieve myself?"

"Yes, slut. You may."

Isabeau started to stand up from the bed and walk awkwardly to the bathroom, but then Monica stopped her for a second by saying, "You will crawl there, not walk."

Getting to her knees was a trial in itself. Once there, Isabeau got down onto her hands and started crawling to the bathroom. It took all of her self and muscle control to get onto the toilet before releasing. The noise was horribly embarrassing and my small place did nothing to keep Monica from hearing the torrent.

It felt like Isabeau was in the bathroom for an roughly half an hour. When she finally crawled out, Monica was waiting for her, smiling evilly with her hands on her hips, wearing a strap on dildo and nothing else. Monica laughed darkly as she ordered, "Now that you're all cleaned out for me, you're going to take my cock up that pretty little cunt of yours. Crawl over here quickly and stand up next to this desk."

She did as she was told. Monica then grabbed Isabeau's shoulders and pushed her down until Isabeau was bent over, Monica then told Isabeau to brace her hands on the desk nearby and when Isabeau did, Monica leaned over her until Isabeau felt her naked body against hers. With a whisper, Monica asked, "You're going to be my good little bitch, aren't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good answer."

Monica pushed the head of her cock against Isabeau's asshole, grabbed onto her hips and began opening her. The pressure from Monica's hips built until Isabeau's body opened to her and accepted her overlarge dildo. She grunted as Isabeau opened to her and pulled her hips closer to her, moving her cock deeper inside as Monica hissed, "Oh yeah. Yes, take it, bitch. Take my cock."

She pushed farther into Isabeau. It felt like they were the only two people in the world as they stood in the tight quarters of whatever place they were right now. In their limited space, only the inches that moved in and out of Isabeau felt important. Isabeau felt Monica maneuver her hips as she slid in and out of her, she moaned, "Oh, right there. It's pushing right against my clit now. Oh, yes."

Isabeau felt Monica fucking her now. Each thrust counted, giving her pleasure and taking her closer. Monica slapped Isabeau's ass, reflexively making her clench down tighter on her cock and increasing the resistance she felt. She groaned lower, almost growling.

Soon, Monica began bucking against Isabeau, pounding her, making her cry out. She began grunting in tandem with Isabeau, whose cries seemed to spur her on. They both got louder and louder, Isabeau from pain mixed with a modicum of pleasure, Monica from pure unadulterated lust and pleasure.

Finally, Monica grasped onto Isabeau's shoulders and jammed her cock into her as deep as she could get it. Isabeau heard her crescendo, her cries became staccato yelps as Monica orgasmed, then threw herself against Isabeau's back, allowing her arms to hang down by her side as she caught her breath. Isabeau felt her ass spasm, continuing to clutch at Monica's cock as Monica wiped her sweaty brow against Isabeau's back and slapped her ass again before she slid out of her.

Isabeau heard Monica collapse on the bed. Her knees were weak and it was difficult to stay leaning over the desk. Yet, Isabeau knew she couldn't move until given permission. Monica patted the bed, implying that Isabeau was permitted to lie down. When she did, they both slept.


End file.
